Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (PC) '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. and can be downloaded via Steam. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Pink Gold Peach * Captain Toad * Boom Boom * Hammer Bro. * Petey Piranha * Blooper * Paper Mario * Professor E. Gadd * Spike Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Tikal * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Chocola * Chaos * Egg Pawn * Chip * Yacker * Egg Hammer * Ermel * Marine * Eggrobo * Super Sonic * Commander * Elise * Erazor Djinn * Merlina * Swifty Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * James * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nicole P. * Leah H. * Hunter L. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Savannah * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Melissa * Kiarra * Anna F. * Katie * Laura * Kassie M. * Brooklyn * Zach M. * Sarah B. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Patrick * Carie VIPs * Ryan O. * Chad * Josh C. * Joe B. * Drew O. * John P. * Mikee * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie * Haven * Ally M. * Keelan * Liv H. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events * 100m Dash * 4x100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Table Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Equestrian * Boxing * Archery * BMX * Dream Sprint * Dream Javelin Throw * Dream Beach Volleyball * Dream Equestrian * Dream Boxing * Dream BMX Locations Mario Series * Koopaling Castle from ''Super Mario World ''(Dream Boxing) * Dusty Dune Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Beach Volleyball) * Bonneton from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Javelin Throw) Sonic Series * Casino Night from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Dream Sprint) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream BMX) * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Equestrian) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Break Free! from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3